Cold winds
by MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01
Summary: Something's hunting Everest's mind, something very deep on her, but on the way to find answers, she will find more than she thought, letting her know that she is not alone. Mainly MarshallxEverest Story With Chase And Ryder As Secondary Characters. Anyway, Enjoy! :D
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone, just call me "Kovu"...This is my very first attempt at a Paw Patrol Story, ad also my first time actually writing a Chapter in over 5 years, so don't be surprised if you see some mistakes, still trying to shake the rust off me. :P

Anyway, I am Authoring this story with another Paw Patrol Author, we will be Co-Authoring this story together.:D Their name is "Demberway" ...So make sure you give Credit To Him As Well!:D

Anyway, Hope you Enjoy!:D

If you ask any of the people or pups who know Everest what is her favorite activity, they'll all agree that is rescues.

Nobody can doubt about her amazing skills and strength, and her enthusiastic and playful mood makes her the perfect partner in hard situations. So this day would have been one of the best for her.

A huge snow storm arrived to the mountain in what seemed to be a perfect day for some snowboarding.

Jake and Everest had been noticed about a group that got lost due the storm. It wasn't something they couldn't handle by themselves, so they didn't call Ryder and the pups for that occasion. Everest couldn't be more excited.

"Come on, Jake! We got to hurry!" Everest shouted to her owner running toward her snowplow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jake chuckled. "You look pretty excited today." He said getting in position in her vehicle.

With a cheerful howl, she jumped to her snow plow and drove through the woods with him.

The wind hits all what it have in front, the classic landscape of a winter day with a bit of danger made of this rescue a real challenge for them, but this just made Everest be even more excited. If everything goes well, then nothing would be able to ruin this day.

After hours of hard job, they finally could find all of them and bring them to safe, and just in time; the storm was about to get worse, they would've not make it if it wasn't for Jake and Everest; they were all thankful.

"Thank you, Jake and Everest, you saved us." Said a woman with long blond hair hugging her daughter and husband with a tear in her eye.

Jake approached to them with a warm smile with Everest with him. "Just doing our job, miss. Right, Everest?" He lowered his view to his husky pup, but what he saw made him get confused.

The cheerful, anxious, playful and happy mood of Everest… faded away.

Her ears were dropped, she just glances at the cold snow on her paws, not paying any attention to the people she'd just rescued. Jake stared at her waiting an answer when he noticed her sudden mood change.

"Everest, are you ok?" he kneeled placing a hand on her head.

Everest looked away, not trying to make eye contact. "Yes… let's go home." She said in a * tone walking apart.

The way back to the cabin was strange. Usually, they talk about the mission during the trip; if it was hard, exciting, or something, or they tell jokes to each other, but never remain silent.

This time, Jake didn't hear Everest say a word. A silent trip to home was the last thing he could think would happen today, especially because it really was a hard rescue.

They almost got stuck in the storm when they were tracking the lost snowboarders. Even if they had an idea, it took them hours to find them close to a little forest not far from the bear-shaped rock. Plus to that, the daughter of the blond woman was lost near to a cave when the storm arrived. So many things to talk about, and she just drove silently.

After arrive to the cabin, Jake decided to just let it pass for now and went to prepare one of their favorite activities after an important rescue. Celebration liver flavored dinner.

Both went inside; Everest sat on the cushion next to the chimney while Jake ran directly to the kitchen.

Usually, Everest calls Jake and asks him if dinner is ready yet, but 30 minutes had passed and she was still in the living room completely silent. This was getting even stranger for him, but kept his happy mood.

"It's almost ready, Everest!" Jake happily exclaimed. "That tummy of yours won't be growling for a while."

Everest appeared on the door, but didn't come in; she just stood on the threshold with a sad look. "I'm… not hungry." She said, her voice sounds dreary and Jake noticed it. "I'm tired; can I just… go to bed?"

Hearing this, his smile slowly disappeared from his face. He turned off the oven and walked in direction to her; he kneeled down as Everest turned her head to him, but quickly turning it again, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Everest, what's wrong-?"

"Nothing." She immediately interrupted him, still looking away. Jake was surprised, she had never interrupted him before, more than that; he had never saw her like this before. He got closer and patted her head, but she showed no change.

He decided to take charge. "You can't hide it; you've been like this since the rescue. Please, tell me, what happened?" He requested making sure to sound firm but comforting; which apparently didn't work. Everest looked at him, but now with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Jake, I'm fine! What don't you get about me saying I'm FINE?!" She shouted not standing up and growling. He had never saw Everest sad, neither angry, but even more, she yelled at him.

Jake stood there in shock, staring with worriedness at her. "Everest, I…" was the only thing he could whisper with his eyes being filled with tears.

"Just-!" Everest yelled again when she noticed what she had just done. She looked down in shame with her face already wet on tears. "Just…" She whispered. But then she couldn't handle in anymore and ran off passing the door in direction to her pup house.

"Everest! Wait!" Jake stood up and ran behind her.

Outside, the storm made its way up to the hills, but you could still feel a strong wind blowing. Jake followed her to her pup house, where he found a closed door. With a bit of doubt he slowly opened the door. He was about to say something, when something made him stop in cold.

There, lying on her bed, the happiest pup he had ever met, was crying, inconsolably sobbing and whimpering.

Jake covered his mouth with one of his hands, trying to hold the tears from his eyes. When Everest noticed him she turned her head away, not wanting to face him.

"Go away." She muttered with her face looking at the floor, cleaning her eyes. He tried to get close, but she stopped him with her paw.

"Everest…please, I'm just trying to help you-"

"This is NOT something you can help me with!" Everest yelled with tears dripping down her face, looking into Jake's eyes in a painful look. Jake stopped in shock one more time, dropping tears form his own. "Nobody can! So stop trying, please!"

Jake felt his heart breaking with every single word she said; sighing one more time, he crawled out of her pup house and walked to the cabin. Already inside, he sat on his cushion and covered his face with his hands, trying to think what happened, but most important, how to help her. And he knows who can help.

Immediately, he took his cell phone and made a call.

"R-Ryder?" Jake called with a still sad voice.

He could hear Ryder mumbling and yawning. "Uh… Jake?" He asked, but immediately heard his tone, which made him know something wasn't right. "Is everything good, Jake?"

"No." Jake whispered. "I-It's Everest."

"Oh no, is she ok?"

He paused for a second before answer. "No…"

The wind was getting faster and stronger since the last night, but that wasn't the thing that worried Jake, there was something more important.

Everest didn't show up after their fight, neither that morning for breakfast; she had locked herself in her pup house ignoring Jake calling her. He was starting too desperate, nothing he was doing was resulting; he kept thinking what happened yesterday to get her that sad and mad. Was something he said? Something he did? He didn't know, and this was killing him. It was so painful to see her like this. But he decided to not give up; he was going to help her no matter what, even if it meant that he needed help too.

He sat in the entrance of the cabin looking at the horizon with Everest's bowl totally filled next to him. This just depressed him even more, when he heard his last hope. Soon, he heard sirens approaching to the resort; it was the PAW Patrol, with Ryder in the head, followed by all the pups in their vehicles. Jake couldn't help but smile sadly when he saw them arriving; one by one, the pups jumped out of their vehicles with Ryder, walking toward him.

"Thank you for coming, Ryder." Jake first spoke still sobbing a little.

"None of that, she's our friend." Ryder said standing in front of him. "We would anything for our friends, right pups?" The respond was unison howls from all the pups. Jake smiled again.

"Thank you, guys."

"Where is she?" Skye asked in a worried tone.

Jake stood up. "In her pup house, she hadn't come out since last night, not even for breakfast." He said, turning to the filled bowl again.

"She missed breakfast?!" Rubble exclaimed in horror. "This is worse than I thought!" The others only could giggle sadly, due to the situation.

"Come on, pups." Ryder ordered, walking pass the cabin to Everest's pup house. The group arrived only to see the door closed, without any sign of Everest.

Skye approached to the door and knocked it several times before Everest opened it. At first they didn't noticed anything strange; her face looked sleepy, more than angry and sad.

"Uh…? Pups?" "What are you doing here?"

"We just heard that you were feeling sad from Jake, so we decided to come and see if we can he-"

But Skye couldn't finish as Everest replied, "Look, I know you're trying to help, but I just want to be left alone."

Without waiting for an answer, she closed her door again. She didn't want anybody to see her like this. After all the time she spends with her friends, she still had things that she didn't want them to know, maybe because she also didn't know what is going on.

Before that day, she couldn't remember a time when she felt like this, just old childhood memories that she thought, left her head long time ago. But now this pain has made its way even to her dreams.

There in her bed, she twisted and mumbled in her dreams, drowning in her tears, shivering and quivering desperately when suddenly in a blink, she woke up from the nightmares. She felt her body cold for the first time in years, her paws were shaking, and her eyes had a painful look that reflects perfectly how she feels. But worse than that, she felt an empty hole in her soul, a hole that has been there since a long time ago, but didn't notice until now.

She kept silent, waiting for a sound, any sound, something. The thing is that she didn't know what she wants or what to think about; her mind was trying to figure out what to do to get this out of her, a way to get rid of these feelings. After a while, she gave up. She decided to do nothing, just wait until her thoughts devour her to finally find peace, but for now, she just wanted to sleep.

What she didn't know was that there was still hope.

Just when she disposed to sleep again, outside, she heard the doors being knocked as a voice called her name.

"Everest?" A worried still soft voice said through the door. She almost immediately turned her head to the door, but didn't say anything.

"Everest, please, let me in." The voice said. Now she knew who was. It was none other than Marshall.

Of all the pups, since the first time they met, Marshall was the most careful and generous pup, and she knew that. He was the first one on offer her food, take care of her health, the first one on being generous with her. She thought it was because of his job as an EMT, but there was something more. Of course, it's his job to take care of people, but she noticed that he enjoys doing it, so it was no surprise that he wanted to offer help. Still, she remained silent.

In the other side of the door, Marshall waited for an answer, but got nothing but silence. Now he knew better how Jake was feeling; it's so frustrating, wanting to help but being rejected, but he wasn't going to give up that easy, he is going to do all what he has to do at least try to help.

He knocked once again. "Look, I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here until you open that door." He said sitting in front, but still nothing.

Just when he was about to knock again, he heard the door being unlocked and slowly being opened as a shadow came out.

What he saw just worried him more than ever. There, standing in front of him was Everest, cleaning the tears from her eyes. He didn't have to look far on her, just her eyes told the entire story. She's been crying, who knows for how long, lines of blood in the white of her eyes, and the sorrowful look… that painful look, something that he has never seen before. He couldn't help but drop a tear.

"E-Everest…" Marshall whispered. She looked away.

"Why are you here, Marshall?" She said in a low tone. He slowly walked closer, as she lowered her head.

"I…" He tried to say, still a little shocked. "H-How do you feel?"

"A little tired, is all." She answered without making eye contact. "In fact, I want to go to sleep if you don't mind." She disposed to leave him there and go inside of her pup house. When she was about to open the door, she felt his paw on one of hers.

"Please Everest; don't act like nothing's happening. We all want to help you get through this." Marshall said with a bit of worriedness in his voice.

Everest growled. "With what? There's nothing wrong with me." She spoke, taking her paw off of his sharply.

He was starting to get annoyed. Trying to calm down a little, he sighed watching her going inside of the pup house. "Don't be like that. I just want to-"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" She shouted for his surprise. He saw her about to shut the door and quickly put his paw to impede it. He yelped a little but stayed still.

"I won't." He said with determination. Now Everest was the one that was getting annoyed. She tried to move his paw, but Marshall was stronger.

"Go away." She demanded in a desperate still sad tone with tears already forming in her eyes again.

Marshall didn't flinch. "No."

"Understand! Please! You can't help me!" She shouted, worrying him even more. He slowly approached to her.

"Please, just give us the chance, we can-"

"You can't do ANYTHING!" Everest screamed. There was a painful look in her eyes that were begging for help, even if she was saying other thing. "This is what I want! I want to be alone! Just leave me ALONE!" With this, she shut the door, not caring about his paw in the middle. For his luck, he could take it off before it kicks him.

Everest didn't know what to think, she just rejected another offer of help. She cleaned her face, curled in her sheets and tried to sleep again. She was feeling terrible, but outside.

"Is that true? Please, tell me." She heard the voice of the pup she was talking with, but he sounded different. His words were not so clear, he was… crying.

"What is he-?"

"Do you really want to be alone?"

Those words confused her in a way she couldn't describe, she felt the pain in his voice, this wasn't just an act of charity, something was wrong. It felt so real, he was in pain. It came through her, and she felt his pain too.

"Do you really want to be by yourself? Without your friends? Without someone who can listen to you, care about you, or worry about you?" he continued, still sobbing.

Shivers came down her spine with every word he said. She thought she was feeling his pain, but it wasn't. It was too late when she noticed it, when her fur went all wet. Shots of memories passed through her mind; she didn't need an explanation of how it is to be alone, because she already knows.

"No, no…"

"Because that's what it means to be alone; you have to take care of yourself, because nobody else will do it for you."

"I-I don't-" She started to shake desperately, with waterfalls in her eyes as well. His words had penetrated in her deepest thoughts, to be specific, her memories, and she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's the worst feeling. The feeling that, you can't count on anyone, nobody to share your feelings with, nothing…"

She felt…cold.

After this, Marshall just had one more question.

"Is that what you want? Tell me, do you really want to be alo-?"

"NO!"

The scream came through the door as the world stopped right there. The sorrowful sound stopped his thought and left him in shock. He couldn't move, say anything, or do anything. He could only hear a whisper.

"I don't want to be alone… Not again…"

Slowly, the door opened, showing her even worse than before.

"You're not alone. Everest, you can trust in me. Whatever it is, I promise, I'll give my best to help you. But if you don't feel ready to say anything, then I'll understand, but I won't let you be alone."

Everest motioned for him to come in, he did, then she shut her door again, turned on her nightlight, and started to explain, "Well, remember when you all found me on the ice...and...and I was the only one there, no family, just...just me?"

Marshall nods, "Yes, I do."

"Well, I've been wondering why I...I was the only one there, like, where did my parents go? Did they abandon me? Or, did they get lost in a storm and weren't able to find their way back? I, I just don't understand." Everest starts shedding some tears."

She starts shaking a little, so Marshall pulls her close to him, hugs her and whispers in a soft and comforting voice, ""Shh... it's ok"

"It's just-...I can't, I'm not sure I can continue to move on without...without knowing for sure..."

Marshall began to feel his fur getting wet from her tears, so he replied, "It's ok...would it make you feel better if we went back to try and look for them?"

"Wait, you mean... go back to the arctic? I...I wouldn't ask you guys to do that..."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind. You're important to us, You're part of our team now, you're family. We want you to be happy, this seems very important to you. I'm sure Ryder won't mind one bit if we go back."

"I... I don't know what to say.."

"Then don't say anything."

She whispers "Thank you."

"You're welcome Everest, just know that you are not alone, you never will be, you have family in us here to. Just say when and we'll be ready."

Everest looked up into Marshall's Ocean Blue eyes, and said, "How about maybe today or tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm a be ready anytime for a Ruff Ruff Rescue." He says jumping a step back in a playful tone wagging his tail, causing Everest to giggle.

Everest said again, this time in an inner voice "Thank you."

Everest opened her door and says to Marshall, "Well, I got to go find Jake and apologize, thanks again for being here for me."

Marshall smiled and replied, "You're welcome Everest, I'm happy to do anything for one of my best friends."

Everest blushed a little when he called her one of his 'best friends', thankfully to her, he didn't notice it.

Once Marshall left, Everest decided to find Jake and apologize, and to let him know what was wrong with her.

When Everest found Jake, who was in the living room on the couch, she approached him and said, "Um, Jake, I'm sorry for yelling at you and being rude, can you forgive me?"

Jake slowly replied, "Yeah...I forgive you Everest."

"Thanks Jake."

"So, can you tell me what was wrong?"

So Everest went ahead and told him why she had been so down. After that, she found Marshall and they both found Ryder and asked him if they could go with her and try to find out what happened to her parents. Of course Ryder agreed, and went ahead to consult it with the other pups and they happily agreed to help.

Everest approached Marshall, gave him a big hug and said, "Thanks again Marshall."

Marshall blushed a little but hugged her back and replied, "You're welcome Everest."

So everyone packed up their things and put it in the Paw Patroller and left.

During the trip, Marshall noticed Everest laying down in a corner alone, away from everyone. So Marshall decided to lay down next to her to keep her company. He asks her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous is all."

"Well don't worry, everything will be ok. You'll see."

All of a sudden, Marshall sees Everest lean the side of her head against his shoulder, causing Marshall to blush a little again, and says, "Thanks for trying to keep my spirits up."

Marshall smiles and replies, "You're welcome"

And soon, they both fell asleep side by side.

After a long while of sleeping, they were awoken by the Paw Patroller coming to a stop. They looked up and saw Chase grinning as he said, "Wake up sleepy heads."

Both Marshall and Everest looked at each other and noticed that they were leaning against each other, so both quickly got up. Both Marshall and Everest were blushing, their faces as red as Marshall's fire truck.

Chase giggled again but said, "Well Everest, we've arrived at the tundra. Ryder's outside with all the other pups about to tell us what groups we're going to be in."

Everest replied, looking at Chase then Marshall, "Right, well um we better get out there then huh Marshall."

"Uh right, what you said. Let me just get into my EMT vest and also get my pup pack."

So both got into their uniforms and followed Chase out and walked to the pups, Jake and Ryder.

Ryder noticed them arrive as well, so he began giving instruction, "Alright pups, we all know why we're here. We're going to be splitting up into 3 different groups of three. So, Skye and Rocky, you two will be with me."

Skye replied, doing her signature back flip to, "Ruff Ruff, Let's Take To The Sky!"

Rocky then said his catchphrase, "Green Means Go!"

"Next, I want Zuma, Rubble and Jake in a group together."

"Let's Dive In!"

"Rubble On The Double!"

"And lastly I want, Spy Chase, Marshall and Everest together in a group."

"Super Spy Chase Is On The Case!"

"I'm Ready For A Ruff Ruff Rescue!"

"Off The Trail, Everest Won't Fail!"

"Alright Paw Patrol's on a roll!"

So they all got in their vehicles and left! Though since it's icy, Rocky had helped Marshall put chains on his Ambulances tires before he left. So, before Marshall's group left, they had decided to just take two vehicles and Everest would ride with Marshall while Chase drove his spy truck.

After awhile of searching, Chase noticed that the ice was narrowing, Chase looked at Marshall and said, "Marshall, the ice is narrowing, we'll probably have to stop and continue on foot."'

"Okay, lets stop here."

So they stopped and Chase went ahead and contacted Ryder through his puptag, "Ryder sir, the ice is narrowing and we can't continue searching in our trucks, we'll have to continue on foot."

"Alright, that's fine Chase, thanks for telling me, keep me posted."

"Will do Ryder sir, Chase out."

As Chase hung up, Marshall spoke, "Well Chase and Everest, I say we go ahead and have some treats and water before we continue."

Chase replied with a smile while licking his lips, "Sounds great Marshall, I kinda hungry and thirsty a bit anyway."

Everest also replied, "Yeah, me to. Got any liver flavored treats?"

"Sure do Everest. Why don't you both jump into my Ambulance where its warmer?" Marshall said, jumping into his Ambulance and opening one of the cuboards.

Both replied while getting inside, "Okay."

Once they both got in and Chase shut the doors, Marshall turned around and said, "Here you go Everest, here's your Liver Flavored Treats, and Chase...I got some Pepperoni Chews for you."

"Thanks Buddy," he said sitting down.

"No problem Chase...do you both want some water to?"

Both Everest and Chase nodded, so Marshall poured some water into a couple of bowls he found in a different cuboard and gave some to them.

Everest looked up at Marshall and asked, "What about you Marshall?"

Chase also looked at him and said, "Yeah, you should have something to buddy."

Marshall giggled and replied, "Nah, I'm fine, I'll have something a bit later."

But Chase and Everest didn't agree, so Chase said, nudging his bowl of treats to him, "Here, you can have some of my Pepperoni Chews."

And Everest said, nudging her bowl of water over to him, "Now, when you said that we should grab something to eat and drink, you said 'we', so that means you to. Now, have some of my water to."

Marshall rolled his eyes, giving in, "Alright guys, you win."

So Marshall to ate some of Chase's treats and had some of Everest's water they offered to him. After they ate and had some water , Marshall opened his Ambulance doors and as they all jumped out, Chase said, "Guess we better get going."

Marshall looked at Everest and said, "Yep, I agree, we should."

So, as Chase walked over to his Spy Truck to get something, all of a sudden, the ice started cracking quickly next to the Ambulance and underneath Marshall and Everest's paws, so Marshall yelled, "QUICK, EVEREST, JUMP INTO MY AMBULANCE AND HOLD ON!"

So, just as the ice began to crumble, Both Marshall and Everest leaped as quickly as possible into the Ambulance and in a flash, the ice broke and the Ambulance went down with it! Fortunately for Chase, him and his truck were spared and didn't tumble down to.

After the Ambulance went down with the ice, it came to a stop and surprisingly enough, it didn't suffer much damage, only the back tires popped and just a few scratches on both sides. But unfortunately, the back tires were also stuck in-between 2 sharp pieces of ice.

Just then, The Ambulance doors opened and both Marshall and Everest hopped out. Thankfully both of them were ok.

But back up where Chase was, he had watched them tumble in horror. If Chase had to guess how far they tumbled, it had to be almost a good 50 feet! There was no way he could save them by himself, so he called Ryder, "Ryder, Ryder, Ryder Sir Come In!"

"Chase, what is it? Everything ok?"

"No Ryder Sir, I just saw some ice break off and tumble a good 50 Feet or so with Marshall and Everest in the Ambulance, WE NEED HELP!"

"Okay Chase, I'll get the pups and we'll be there asap! Can you guide us to your location with your drone?"

"Yes I can Ryder Sir! Ruff, Drone! Launch!"

"Great Chase, don't worry, we'll be there asap!"

"Thanks Ryder Sir," he said as he began to steer his drone to Ryder as fast as possible.

Back to where Marshall and Everest were, as they climbed out of the Ambulance, Marshall asked, "You ok Everest? Are you hurt?"

Everest looked back at Marshall and replied, "Yes, I'm fine Marshall, I'm not hurt."

Marshall sighed in relief, and inspected his truck, Once he saw that they were stuck, Marshall said a little frustrated, "Great, not only are my back tires stuck, but both are flat to. Doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon...we're going to have to search on foot though."

Everest sighed sadly, walking out in front of the Ambulance, looking into the distance, "Well, it's starting to get late, plus it seems like a snowstorm is about to hit us within the hour, we should probably stay inside the Ambulance till after the storm."

Marshall sighed sadly, still standing next to the flat tires, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come, let's get inside."

Unknown to them, there was a scavenger in the distance, it picked up Marshall and Everest's scent, looked up to see them. And with drool dripping from its mouth, he was seeing his dinner, so he took off and sprinted towards them as fast as possible.

As Everest was making her way back to the Ambulance, Marshall noticed what looked like a hungry wild animal racing towards her. Marshall gasped and yelled, "EVEREST! LOOK OUT!"

To be continued!

Well, what do you think, hoe you liked it! Feel free to give me some advice either in the reviews section or PM me, whichever is fine. :)

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!

MarshallxEverestxChase-Kovu 01


	2. New Feelings?

_**Authors Note: This was done by me and "Demberway".:) I typed the Chapter and he added more detail to the parts where there needed more detailing, so make sure you give "Demberway" credit to.:D**_

 _ **K, anyway, this Chapter is a bit more intense just so you know. But here's the new Chapter, Enjoy!:D**_

The hungry scavenger is racing towards Marshall and Everest, and just as it jumped at Everest, Marshall yelled. "EVEREST, LOOK OUT!"

Just as Everest turned to see it leaping at her, Marshall ended up intercepting it and took the hit for her. Marshall fell on his back hard, gasping a little from the hit to his chest, and as he slowly tried getting up, the scavenger charged and slashed Marshall's shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain and falling back to the ground. The scavenger then sunk its teeth into Marshall's hind leg, easily ripping into his flesh, making the poor Dalmatian scream in agony.

Everest stood there in shock the first seconds before totally realize what was going on.

The scavenger looked at Marshall and licked its lips, when he stared at his defenseless neck. Marshall opened an eye when he saw it quickly approaching to his neck. But before it could do anymore damage, Everest hits him right in the head, knocking it off Marshall. Everest then slashed its side and the scavenger fled, running away as fast as it could. She gasped a couple of times standing to her four paws and screamed.

"Stay away from us-!" But then she noticed Marshall, bleeding on the cold ice with two open wounds.

Everest ran back to Marshall, who was laying on his side, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Oh no, Marshall!" She exclaimed putting her paws in his injured shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

Seeing him twisting on the floor, constantly bleeding and shivering made her concern about his actions. Of course, Marshall is brave and loyal, but why would he risk his own life?

But a better way to put it would be; why would he risk his own life… for her?

"Why?" she whispered, only loud enough so he can hear her. Marshall, who was holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding, painfully looked confused at Everest.

"Why what-?"

"Why did you do such a thing?!" She shouted, turning her head sharply, developing her already teary eyes. "You could've-! … That thing could've… done something worse to you." Tears slowly started to land on the ice beneath her, as she returned her view to his injuries. There was silence for a moment; you could only hear the winds blowing around as she tried to cover the open wounds, trying to look for something that could help her with it.

Marshall slowly opened his eyes that were until now closed for the pain, smiled painfully and directed his view to her.

"Because … I care about you."

Everest's eyes opened widely and turned her head to him.

"I-I couldn't bear to see you getting hurt… knowing that I could've done something." He continued in a tired voice, smiling all the time and looking in her eyes.

Everest didn't say a word, not moving even the sightless bit, and looked him confused. Those words touched her in a strange way that she couldn't describe in that moment. _"Y-You would risk your life… for me?"_

Marshall saw that she was just standing there, like shocked, so he asked.

"Everest? Everest, are you ok?"

Everest blinked a couple of times; she looked at her paws, blood starting to cover them. She shook her head and replied. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine." She replied, still trying to go back to reality. "A-Are you able to walk?"

Marshall grimaced in pain and replied. "Well, I can try."

Everest took her paws off his leg wound, saw Marshall try to get up, but the moment he put pressure on his hind leg, he yelped in pain and fell back down on his side, closing his eyes, breathing heavily again, blood still running down his hind leg and shoulder.

"We need to get the bleeding to stop and clean your wounds before they get infected...here, I'll carry you back to the Ambulance."

Marshall replied painfully, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

So, Everest put her head underneath Marshall's belly and hoisted him on her back and carried him back to the Ambulance. Marshall also wrapped both his forelegs around her so he wouldn't accidentally fall off.

But something was going on inside of Everest As she carried Marshall back to his ambulance, Everest felt strange, but in a good way. Feeling his warm, soft white fur on her back, his gentle touch and his warm breath on her neck; a comfort type of feeling she's never felt before. Every step she took made that comfort grow a bit more, drawing in her face a shy smile. But she quickly stopped thinking about it _. "Not now, he needs help; my help to be specific."_

As soon as she got him in the Ambulance, snow began to fall.

So Everest closed the Ambulance doors, turned on the lights and warm air inside, and gently layed him on his stretcher and put a soft pillow behind his head for him to have at least some comfort. Marshall looked up at Everest. "Thanks for the pillow...it's nice and soft." He said as he coed at the warm feeling.

Everest smiled sadly but replied, "Don't even mention it. Actually, I hadn't thanked you for saving me yet."

Marshall tried to chuckle but yelped in pain again, making her worry again. Still, he managed to just smile. "No problem, that's what...best friends are for."

Again, the mention of her as his best friend made her blush a little. "I have some medical supplies and bandages in that cabinet next to you, you can use them to...to clean the wounds"

Everest nodded and opened up the cabinet. She took a look at him with a bit of worriedness. "Are you ready? 'Cause it's probably going to sting a lot."

Marshall nodded and contained his breath, and Everest began to clean his bite wound on his leg. Marshall groaned, also clenching his teeth together painfully and then yelped slightly.

Everest immediately stopped and said, "I'm sorry Marshall, didn't mean to hurt you."

Marshall shook his head, "It's alright, it needs to be cleaned or it'll get infected...continue please."

Everest hesitated at first; she hated seeing Marshall in pain like this, even more so that she's hurting him. But took a deep breath and continued to clean his wound. And once it was cleaned, she wrapped up the leg wound and asked, "A-Are you ok?"

"I'm … fine… you're doing great," he said panting a little, gently putting a paw on her leg and smiling.

Everest nodded and looked at the shoulder wound but realized that she wouldn't be able to clean the whole wound because it goes up into the vest. "Marshall, I can't clean the entire wound, your vest is in the way." Marshall looked and indeed it did, the shoulder part of the vest was ripped and bloody.

"Oh, sorry, hang on...real quick." So Marshall painfully unzipped his vest and as soon as he was taking it off his injured shoulder, he yelped, because it was sticking a little on the wound, so he stopped and painfully said, "Everest...can you...h-help me get my arm out of the sleeve part of my...vest?"

This was getting more and more difficult for Everest to do; the more pain Marshall began to feel...the more and more painful it was for her to handle. His painful yelps echoed throughout her ears and body, it almost made tears fall from her eyes, but she managed to breathe deeply and reply. "Yes, yes I can." She said, totally determined.

So she gently lifted his right foreleg up in the air, then took the vest and slowly began to slide the blood-soaked area of the vest that was stuck to his shoulder wound off. All the while, Marshall had an agonizingly painful look on his face, with a tear rolling down his cheek. And finally, she got the vest off his shoulder wound and took the vest off.

Everest looked down at Marshall, who was breathing very heavily, his eyes closed, "Oh Marshall, I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you had to feel that much pain."

Marshall replied painfully, "It-it's ok...it needed to...be done so you...you could clean it."

Everest was silent, so Marshall replied, "It's ok Everest...you...you can go ahead and...And clean my shoulder wound now."

Everest nodded sadly and took a clean, wet gauss and began cleaning his shoulder. It was painful to look at for her, but as soon as she got done cleaning his shoulder, she put some bandages on it and finished. By now, Marshall's breathing was getting back to normal.

When she finally could calm herself, she turned to him. "So, how did I do?" she asked softly.

Marshall looked up at Everest, smiled and replied, "You did great, thank you."

"You're welcome." She softly replied.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Well, probably wait to be rescued. And you need to rest."

"But we need to continue searching for your parents-"

"Not in your condition, what you need to do is sleep, I'll keep watching; that animal is still out there...and not to mention it's snowing harder, almost whiteout conditions."

Marshall sighed sadly and replied, "Yeah, guess you're right."

And at that, Marshall slowly drifted off to sleep. Everest smiled and yawned, watching the peace that she brought to him. Soon, she disposed to lay down right next to him. Again, she felt his warm fur and soft breathing on her.

"Just a bit closer." She said to herself and went closer to him and coed a little, now finally disposing to sleep.

"What is going on down there?"

Chase looked over the cliff again and something caught his eyes, it was almost covered in fresh snow, but saw what looked like some blood stains...he started panicking even more and called Ryder, "Ryder Sir, I...I-I think I see some blood stains down next to Marshall's Ambulance, please hurry!"

"Don't worry Chase, we're coming as fast as we can-"

Static.

"Ryder? Ryder, sir? Anyone there?!"

Chase waited for a response, but it was all static. He started focusing on where his drone was headed but it was snowing so hard he couldn't see a thing, so he had the drone stop and turned on a built in police siren and waited for someone to find it, but got nothing. He was getting a little frustrated, sighed and said to himself, "Come on, come on Ryder, where are you?"

Suddenly the wind started blowing really hard and he began having trouble controlling the drone. "Ruff, Drone, come back!" he barked.

So he got his drone to turn around and head back. Chase looked at all his surroundings; he couldn't see a thing; the snowstorm just keeps getting worse and worse. There was snow beginning to cover his head and back, making him feel really cold. "Man, this snowstorm is really bad; I don't think I've ever seen it this bad before...I just hope that Ryder and the others are okay."

Chase all of a sudden heard something in the distance, it sounded like a siren, and it was his drone. So once the drone got to him, he put it away and decided to turn his vehicle back into his pup house and once he did, he quickly got inside, shut his door, unzipped and took off his wet, cold vest and quickly wrapped himself up in his blue star blanket to try and help himself warm up.

Chase said to himself, "M-m-m-man, I really hope that M-M-Marshal and Everest are ok too."

Then Chase all of a sudden heard something like bump into his pup house, he originally thought it was Ryder or the pups...until he heard a slight growl and something scratch his door. He said to himself, "Uh-oh, this is not good. What if that thing found Marshall and Everest first? Oh no, I can't just continue to wait, what if both are in trouble and need help now? I have to do something." He said to himself. Whatever that thing is, sounds dangerous; but all what he cares of impulse his determination.

Not standing on his 4 legs he shouted.

"Chase is on the case!"

So Chase got into his second pair of Super-Spy vest and gear that was dry and said quietly, "Ruff, Net Canon."

His net canon came out and slowly opened his door, said quietly, "I've got you now you wild fur ball."

As soon as the door was completely opened, he didn't see anything, just white snow, so he stayed quiet for a few more minutes and sure enough he saw it come into view slowly, so Chase aimed his net canon just right, then all of a sudden, the wild animal saw Chase and charged him, but Chase shouted first and fired his net canon and sure enough, it trapped the animal. The scavenger didn't give up that easy and began to bite the net; that's when Chase changed to his dart gun and fired again with his eyes closed but the sudden fear. After a little bit, Chase opened his eyes only to see that he had knocked the animal out cold.

"Yes, Woohoo, oh yeah, Super Spy Chase took you down!" Chase said dancing around the knocked out animal!

"Oh yeah! Who's the thug guy now? Eh, thug guy?!" he kept teasing it giving some kicks here and there.

"Oh God, you smell terrible! Looks like someone needs a bath now-!"

Chase stopped cold when he sniffled around the unconscious animal; he caught another scent apart from its bad smell. It was a scent that he knew pretty well, it was from a member of the team; as he kept sniffling, he noticed a sight smell of blood coming from one of its sides not too long ago. But what really concerned him was that the scent was coming from the wound too, so he made his conclusion. It was Everest's scent, coming from a recent injure of a scavenger, what means that she fought with it not too long ago.

"You… found Everest and Marshall!" Chase growled to the wild, still unconscious animal and began kicking it roughly.

"YOU STUPID ANIMAL, HOW...DARE...YOU...ATTACK...MY...FRIENDS!"

Chase was so enraged and growled again, "You better hope that my friends are okay, or you're going to pay dearly...on second thought, I've changed my mind, I'm going to make you SUFFER!"

Chase removed the dart and slashed its neck, it immediately woke up and yelped, but Chase shot him with another dart and was out cold...its neck bleeding pretty badly! Chase smirked with an evil eye and chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy watching...you...die."

Chase chuckled one last time and walked back inside his pup house, locked the door and got himself under his blanket and called Ryder.

"Ryder, Ryder Sir. Anyone, please, answer me!"

He sighed as no one replied.

"I hope everyone's okay."

After a while of a good time sleeping, Everest started to wake up because of the cold. Stretching a little, she opened her eyes and looked around. Seems like she wasn't the only one getting cold.

"Oh Marshall." She noticed him shivering a little next to her. "There must be something to cover… us." She said to herself, blushing at the idea.

She looked around the ambulance for some blankets or something. Next to the medical supplies, she found a warm blanked to cover with. When she extended herself to take it, she took a look to outside; what she saw made her gasp silently.

She saw what looked like that scavenger earlier, but there were four of them sniffling around the ambulance. Quickly, she turned the lights off, but turned up the heat, then ducked her head, rushing back to where Marshall was still shivering a little. She tucked herself in the blanked with him. Within a few minutes, he stopped shivering in his sleep and a small smile formed in his face, making her smile too.

Even when she wanted to be peacefully sleeping next to him, she couldn't help but be worried for the animals outside. She put her head against his fur trying to get rid of the feeling.

"They must've smelled Marshall's injuries around here. Hopefully they'll leave soon." She thought before drifting off to sleep once again.

 **I know that the Chapter is much shorter but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!:D  
**

 **Anyway, hope you like!:D**

 **~Kovu 01**


End file.
